


Приветствие из прошлого

by Agapushka



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Merlin (TV)
Genre: Crossover, Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-27
Updated: 2020-01-27
Packaged: 2021-02-27 06:08:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,933
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22432378
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Agapushka/pseuds/Agapushka
Summary: Истинный гриффиндорец всегда смел и отважен, даже если его забросит во времена рыцарей короля Артура.
Kudos: 8





	Приветствие из прошлого

**Author's Note:**

> Сделано на конкурс кроссоверов «Крейзикросс» 2018 специально для hogsland.com

Один удар — и все кончено.

Голова змеи, еще шипящая от злобы, как в замедленной съемке подлетает высоко в воздух, сверкая в лучах света, а Невилл Долгопупс стремительно падает на землю, успевая услышать яростный вопль прежде, чем его сознание проваливается в черную бездну.

Оба тела с глухим стуком одновременно приземляются на землю, совершенно не замеченные в гомонящей, сорвавшейся на крик, толпе учеников Хогвартса и Пожирателей Смерти.

Последний крестраж уничтожен.

***

Никаких снов и плавающих воспоминаний — темный покой и безмолвие словно всегда были в нем, а он в них. Однако, со временем, начали появляться странные, болезненные ощущения по всему телу, все больше тревожащие разум.

Невилл резко открыл глаза. От ослепивших солнечных лучей, яркими зайчиками проникавшими сквозь густую листву, на глаза навернулись слезы, а в голове словно загудел колокол. Ноги и руки, казалось, были налиты свинцом, кожу на лице саднило, и только сердце билось ровно и спокойно.

Медленно повернув голову, Невилл, сощурившись, посмотрел налево. Вокруг, насколько хватало обзора, были деревья. Они абсолютно не походили на Запретный Лес или его окрестности — солнце свободно проникало сквозь кроны деревьев, а пение птиц со всех сторон говорило о том, что никакой угрозы поблизости не наблюдалось. Было сухо и тепло.

«Я умер», — было первой мыслью Невилла.

Он еще немного полежал, постепенно приходя в себя и пытаясь пошевелить затекшими конечностями. Затем зажмурился и осторожно сел, опираясь на покрытую сухим хвойным ковром землю. Рядом алым всполохом блеснул меч, и Невилл мгновенно вспомнил школьный двор, змею и Волан-де-Морта. Сердце болезненно сжалось. Даже если Хогвартс и победил, Гарри погиб. Невыносимо было думать об этом. Невилл даже на время забыл о том, что он, возможно, и сам умер и находится теперь непонятно где. Мысль о Гарри и прочих друзьях, погибших в Битве, затмила все на свете. 

Накатившее горе настолько захлестнуло Невилла, что он даже не услышал шорох позади себя.

— Кто ты? — окликнул его строгий голос.

Невилл обернулся и опешил. Прямо перед ним стоял отряд вооруженных людей, одетых, мягко говоря, старомодно: все, несмотря на теплую погоду, носили высокие сапоги и длинные рубахи, подпоясанные кожаными ремнями, с которых свисали кинжалы и мечи. На плечи были накинуты алые мантии — единственный атрибут, который был знаком Невиллу. Впереди группы на серых конях восседали два молодых человека. Один из них, с гордой осанкой и светлыми волосами, несильно натянул поводья и еще раз спросил:

— Я спрашиваю тебя, кто ты?

Странность одежды и небольшой акцент, словно говоривший читал пьесу Шекспира, совершенно ввели Невилла в ступор. Решив, что сидеть неучтиво, он медленно встал и расправил плечи.

— Я… Невилл Долгопупс.

Не надеясь на то, что его имя может что-то сказать, Невилл на всякий случай отступил поближе к мечу. Палочку он предусмотрительно запихнул в задний карман штанов, незаметно прикрыв сверху свитером.

— Из каких земель ты? 

— Из Лондона, — севшим голосом объявил Невилл, лихорадочно соображая, куда он мог попасть.

Было ясно, что это не костюмированный спектакль, и из кустов не выскочит Дамблдор и не скажет: «Добро пожаловать в загробный мир, мистер Долгопупс! Здорово я вас разыграл?». Однако ситуация явно начинала напрягать.

— Лондон? — нахмурился всадник. — Мерлин, ты когда-нибудь бывал в Лондоне?

К вящему удивлению Невилла Мерлином звался лопоухий паренек, сидящий на втором коне.

— Бывал, — отозвался он быстро.

— Там все так странно одеваются?

Пристальный взгляд молодого человека скользнул по мечу Гриффиндора и снова остановился на пришельце.

— Где же находится этот _Лондон?_

— Через несколько графств от нас, — туманно ответил Мерлин. — Думаю, сэру Долгопупсу следует оказать помощь. Судя по всему, на него напали. И отобрали коня.

Говоря две последние фразы, он выразительно поднял брови. Невилл, вид которого и вправду оставлял желать лучшего, намек понял и тут же закивал, подбирая с земли меч. Судя по многочисленным ранам и болезненным ощущениям, которые ощущались теперь при каждом движении, он точно не умер. Значит, хорошо бы разобраться во всем этом. Ему не очень хотелось оставаться в лесу или попасть под подозрение отряда вооруженных… рыцарей? 

До Невилла только сейчас дошло, что окружавшие его люди весьма похожи на рыцарей. 

Бабушка в детстве показывала ему ярко разрисованную, полную старинных легенд и сказаний, книгу. Там были и рыцари. А управлял ими…

— Артур, — отозвался Мерлин. — Давай отвезем сэра Долгопупса в замок, подлечим и накормим его. Неблагородно оставлять его здесь.

Король Артур. Невилл сглотнул и воззрился на светловолосого юношу. На короля тот плохо смахивал, даже короны на голове не было видно.

— Что ж, почему бы и нет, — отозвался Артур. — Дай ему лошадь, и пусть едет с нами.

— У нас только две лошади, — заметил Мерлин. — И обе они заняты, если ты не заметил.

— Тогда разрешаю тебе отдать свою лошадь сэру Долгопупсу, а самому дойти пешком. Заодно обретешь немного выносливости, ибо в боях ты вечно прячешься в кусты.

Мерлин лишь сжал челюсти и соскочил на землю, так и не ответив Артуру ни слова на его колкость.

***

Камелот, куда привели Невилла, представлял собой огромный замок, сплошь состоящий из башен, пристроек и огромных лестниц, добротно построенных из серовато-бежевого камня. За каждым углом скрывалась многочисленная стража, приветствуя шествующий отряд. 

Невилл старался как можно незаметнее осмотреть все вокруг, не вертя при этом головой во все стороны. Он решил для себя, что главное сейчас — не идти на конфликт и не кричать на всю округу о том, что он из другого времени. Во-первых, не поверят и еще, чего доброго, сожгут на костре. А во-вторых, его весьма заинтересовал Мерлин. 

На истории магии Невилл (из числа весьма немногих студентов) внимательно слушал и записывал все лекции профессора Бинса. Поэтому ему не составило труда вспомнить основные моменты жизни и деяний великого Мерлина. Однако факт того, что самый великий волшебник в молодости имел вид весьма непрезентабельный и лопоухий, портил все впечатление. Возможно, это был просто слуга, не имеющий никаких магических способностей. Но если же нет — может, именно он смог бы разъяснить Невиллу, что вообще произошло после убийства Нагайны?

За этими размышлениями он не заметил, как оказался перед старой деревянной дверью, к которой подвел его Мерлин. Артур покинул их ранее, сославшись на то, что ему необходим отдых.

— Заходи.

Если бы не свет, льющийся через маленькие решетчатые оконца, Невилл подумал бы, что оказался в классе зельеварений — многочисленные столы были завалены рукописями пожелтевших пергаментов, заставлены колбами и флаконами с мутноватыми жидкостями, а под потолком были подвешены пучки засохших трав. 

Мерлин уже деловито схватил какой-то пузырек, смочил им не самого свежего вида тряпицу и протянул Невиллу:

— Приложи к левой щеке, у тебя там ужасный порез.

Продолжая одной рукой крепко держать меч, Невилл прижал ткань к лицу и огляделся.

— Где ты взял этот меч?

Мерлин вынул пробку из другого пузырька и несколько раз капнул из него в деревянную чашку с водой.

— Это мой меч, — нервно отозвался Невилл.

Продолжая по каплям добавлять из того или иного флакона, Мерлин хаотично двигался по комнате, ни на секунду не выпуская гостя из поля зрения, затем сделал едва уловимое движение над чашкой и протянул ее:

— Выпей, это придаст тебе сил.

Невилл взял чашку, но с такой недоверчивостью посмотрел на Мерлина, что тот внезапно расплылся в улыбке.

— Я не собираюсь тебя отравить, не бойся.

— Ты умеешь читать мысли?

— Я умею читать по лицам — на твоем написано столько сомнений, что сразу становится ясно, о чем ты думаешь в данную минуту.

Он кивнул на меч.

— Можно посмотреть? 

Невилл с опаской протянул ему меч, так и не отпив из предложенной чашки. Руку он как можно медленнее начал заводить за спину, чтобы в случае опасности воспользоваться волшебной палочкой.

Если она вообще здесь действует.

Мерлин почти любовно провел тонкими пальцами по клинку, останавливаясь на выгравированных буквах, тускло блестевших в отблесках свечей.

— Годрик Гриффиндор? — он поднял брови и посмотрел на Невилла. — Ты знаешь Годрика Гриффиндора?

— В какой-то степени, — пробормотал Невилл.

— Значит, ты знаешь о волшебниках?

Вопрос, заданный почти шепотом, повис в воздухе. Дверь неожиданно распахнулась, и в комнату вошла статная девушка с длинными вьющимися волосами. Мгновение, и меч уже спрятан за спиной Мерлина.

— Артур сказал, у нас гости, — она мягко улыбнулась. — Я пришла спросить, не нужна ли моя помощь.

— Вовсе нет, — напряженно отозвался Мерлин. — Я подлечу сэра Долгопупса, и к вечеру он уже будет пить за здоровье короля и всех присутствующих в Камелоте.

Девушка была невероятно красива, однако холодный блеск, промелькнувший в ее светлых глазах, заставил Невилла вздрогнуть. Окинув цепким взглядом комнату, она, будто невзначай, взяла со стола черное перо и вышла за дверь. 

Мерлин еще с минуту простоял с прямой спиной, внимательно прислушиваясь к удаляющимся шагам, а затем с облегчением выдохнул.

— Кто это?

Невилл никак не мог отделаться от неприятного чувства, едва он увидел эту девушку.

— Это Моргана. И советую тебе не связываться с ней, если хочешь выбраться отсюда целым и невредимым, — Мерлин вынул из-за спины меч и положил его на стол. — Так откуда…

— Я волшебник, — быстро сказал Невилл, решив, что сейчас лучше говорить все, как есть.

Мерлин понимающе кивнул, словно все это время ждал лишь этих слов.

— Я так и думал. От вас с мечом за милю несет магией, разве что искры не сыплются, — он немного помолчал. — Я так понимаю, _Лондон?_ — это где-то очень далеко?

— Ну, — замялся Невилл, — как сказать. Если считать в милях, то не очень. А вот если брать столетия, то, судя по всему, очень даже далеко.

Под скептическим взглядом Мерлина он понял, что сказал что-то непонятное.

— Я тоже из Англии. Только из будущей, — торопливо объяснил он. — И мне очень хотелось бы узнать, как я попал сюда. И правда ли, что именно ты — тот самый великий Мерлин.

Казалось, весть о прибытии из будущего вообще прошла мимо ушей Мерлина. Он широко открыл глаза и протянул:

— Что значит — «тот самый великий Мерлин»? 

Невилл замешкался. Он плохо себе представлял последствия того, что попал в прошлое. Но подозревал, что любое его неосторожное действие может колоссально изменить всю историю. Поэтому сейчас стоял острый вопрос, что следовало рассказать, а о чем стоило бы умолчать в целях безопасности будущего.

— Ты известный великий волшебник. 

— А вот с этого места поподробнее, — Мерлин уселся на стул, не сводя изумленного взгляда с Невилла. — Я совершил что-то грандиозное, да?

— Мерлин!

На пороге стоял седой старик. Несмотря на укоряющий взгляд, вид у него был весьма добродушный.

— По всему замку уже пошел слух о госте, который смертельно ранен, а ты сидишь и болтаешь с ним вместо того, чтобы помочь!

— Еще немного слухов, и наш гость был бы уже при смерти, — неуклюже пошутил Мерлин. — Гаюс, я сделал Восстанавливающий бальзам, но он так и не выпил его! 

Невилл покосился на кружку, сиротливо стоявшую в стороне.

— Не бойтесь, молодой человек, мы вас не отравим, — успокоил Гаюс. — Лекари при дворе короля еще никого не убивали. По крайней мере, я не из таких.

Он подмигнул Невиллу и взглянул на меч. Лицо его переменилось.

— Гаюс, он тоже волшебник, — Мерлин просто распирало от эмоций. — Он прибыл из будущего и сказал, что я стану известным великим волшебником!

— Ну, это вряд ли, — проворчал лекарь, ткнув узловатым пальцем в сторону стола. — Сначала научись закрывать за собой настойки и ставить все на место, а потом уже начинай мечтать об известности.

Мерлин слегка покраснел и засуетился возле стола, то и дело поглядывая на Гаюса, который рукой показал Невиллу на скамью и присел рядом.

— Значит, из будущего прибыл.

Невилл кивнул. Будь на его месте маггл, тот окончательно бы уже свихнулся или впал в состояние прострации. Однако Невилл за последние годы столько всего повидал, что удивляться уже не приходилось. Лишь одна мысль отчаянно билась внутри: только бы нашлась возможность вернуться домой! Правда, хорошие концы бывают лишь в сказках, да и то не во всех, но отчаянная храбрость истинного гриффиндорца не давала упасть духом.

— Ну и как там, в будущем? Хорошо живете?

Невилл опять замялся. Если ему все это не снится, и он попал в реальный мир, имеет ли он право рассказывать о волшебном мире двадцатого века? Кстати, какой сейчас век? Точных дат жизни Мерлина и короля Артура так никто и не установил.

— Живем мы… — его голос дрогнул от нахлынувших воспоминаний. — Нормально.

— Да я вижу.

Гаюс молча кивнул на него, а затем перевел взгляд на меч.

— Правильно делаешь, что не рассказываешь ничего. Лучше жить как есть, не зная, что ждет тебя и твоих предков впереди — меньше ошибок наделаешь. А вот Мерлину ты зря рассказал о его будущности. Он же теперь спать спокойно не сможет.

В ответ послышался звон стекла — это Мерлин от досады слишком рьяно расставлял оставшиеся пузырьки на полке, и часть из них не выдержала таких эмоций.

— Вечером король устраивает пир, — как ни в чем ни бывало продолжил Гаюс.

— Король Артур?

— Нет, он пока не король. Он сын короля Утера. Так вот, слушай меня внимательно — ни с кем не говори о том, что ты волшебник, да и о магии вообще не распространяйся. Король этого не любит. 

— Я думал, магия у вас в почете, — пробормотал удивленный Невилл.

— Возможно, ты попал не в то время, сынок.

Гаюс с трудом поднялся и подошел к столу.

— Меч мы пока спрячем. А после пира подумаем, как тебе помочь. Советую пока придумать достоверное житие сэра Долгопупса, поскольку каждого гостя у нас расспрашивают о его подвигах с большим интересом.

Он бережно взял меч и положил его в один из настенных шкафов, прикрыв сверху для надежности холщовым мешком.

— Вы знали Годрика Гриффиндора? — вырвалось у Невилла.

Гаюс неопределенно то ли кивнул, то ли покачал головой.

— Остерегайся Моргану, — вдруг посоветовал он. — И выпей уже Восстанавливающий бальзам — зря что ли мы на тебя настойки переводили?

***

Невилл так и не смог нормально поесть — вопросы о его происхождении и славных подвигах сыпались со всех сторон с таким обилием, что несколько попыток съесть жареного перепела так и не увенчались успехом.

Моргана лучилась улыбкой и с большой заботой постоянно спрашивала короля, не подлить ли ему еще вина в кубок, но взгляд, которым она исподтишка одаривала Невилла, казалось, таил в себе больше холода, чем арктические льды. Помня о наставлении не связываться с ней, он повернулся в другую сторону и начал отвечать на очередную порцию неудобных вопросов, стараясь, чтобы его ответы выглядели как можно более правдоподобно. 

В разгар эпичного рассказа о сражении на мечах с несколькими разбойниками, на которых были заменены Пожиратели Смерти, его щеки внезапно коснулась прядь волос.

— Не хотите ли присоединиться к танцу, сэр Долгопупс? — промурлыкал вкрадчивый голос.

За его спиной стояла Моргана, с почтительной улыбкой склонившись в легком реверансе. Один из рыцарей пихнул Невилла в бок и подмигнул, мигом осушив свой бокал и вытерев рукавом подбородок. Моргана протянула ему свою тонкую руку, унизанную браслетами, и склонила голову.

— Я… Хм. 

Вряд ли они танцуют попарно вальсы, как на Святочном балу. Он огляделся — в середине зала как раз заканчивался групповой хоровод, выписывавший руками и ногами непонятные движения. Он ведь не знал ни одного средневекового танца, даже никогда не видел! Сейчас все точно поймут, что он самозванец. 

— У сэра Долгопупса ранена нога, — к столу подошел Гаюс и уважительно поклонился присутствующим. — Я, как придворный лекарь, не советовал бы ему танцевать сегодня.

Улыбка Морганы на миг погасла, но тут же вновь заиграла на ее лице. Она легким движением провела рукой по спине Невилла, от чего он вздрогнул.

— Что ж, тогда наслаждайтесь нашим праздником, сэр Долгопупс.

Она резко выпрямилась и зашагала вдоль столов, провожаемая восхищенными взглядами. Невилл с благодарностью взглянул на Гаюса.

***

— Я так думаю, Моргана тоже почувствовала в нем волшебника.

Гаюс и Мерлин при тусклом свете факелов, тут и там висевших на стенах, сидели за столом в своем кабинете и размышляли на тему того, что им делать с Невиллом.

— Не нравится мне ее повышенный интерес к нему, — нахмурился Мерлин. — До добра это не доведет.

— Знать бы, с какой целью он сюда попал, — задумчиво протянул Гаюс. — Ведь не просто так он здесь оказался.

— Но и не по своей воле, — возразил Мерлин.

— Тоже верно. И, судя по его ранам и мечу самого Годрика, у них там война, в будущем-то. С силами, похлеще колдовства и проклятий Морганы.

Наступила тишина, прерываемая лишь потрескиванием сальной свечки, плавившейся на столе. 

— Утро вечера мудренее, — хлопнул руками старик. — Завтра решим, что будем делать. Иди спать, Мерлин.

Тот нехотя повиновался, а Гаюс так и остался сидеть за столом, тихо размышляя о чем-то своем.

Мерлин растянулся на узкой кровати и вздохнул. Значит, настанут времена, когда магию можно будет не прятать, как какой-то недостаток. Он совершит что-то великое, достойное звания волшебника. Еще бы знать наверняка, что ждет от него этот мир… 

Под скромные героические мечтания Мерлин заснул, не подозревая о том, что высоко наверху в замке кое-кому было не до сна.

***

Невилл, которому были выделены отдельные покои, никак не мог уснуть. Несмотря на дикую усталость, он был настолько перевозбужден случившимся, что сон все не приходил к нему. Он тщетно вглядывался в темноту, сгустившуюся вокруг, и пытался уверить себя, что все случившееся с ним — дурной сон. 

Ему вдруг отчаянно захотелось глотнуть свежего воздуха — в комнате было душно и пахло старыми вещами. Невилл приблизился к окну и отодвинул одну из тяжелых портьер, вглядываясь в звездное небо. Хорошо бы завтра проснуться в Хогвартсе. Гарри жив, Волан-де-Морт побежден…

По небу едва заметно чиркнула звезда. В то же самое время дверь в противоположном конце комнате тихо отворилась, впуская фигуру, скрытую бесформенной мантией. Она постояла на пороге, вслушиваясь в окружающую тишину. Невилл задержал дыхание и постарался слиться с портьерой, благо в темноте сделать это было несложно. 

Тихо, будто нараспев, послышались гортанные непонятные слова, переходящие в быструю речь. По спине Невилла побежали мурашки. Он оставил палочку возле одежды на столике, вот дурак! 

При последних словах вся кровать вспыхнула ярким пламенем, а фигура мгновенно скрылась за порогом, крепко захлопнув дверь. 

Не мешкая, Невилл быстро подбежал к столику и схватил палочку.

— Агуаменти!

К его облегчению магия сработала — широкие струи воды мгновенно начали с шипением приглушать загоревшийся полог, заливая водой всю кровать. Когда последний огонек был пойман и уничтожен, весь пол был затоплен, а сам Невилл промок до нитки.

Тихо выругавшись, он принялся высушивать кровать и, по возможности, восстанавливать обгоревшую ткань. Ему очень не нравилась эта история, но он не хотел, чтобы о поджоге знали в замке. Кроме его новых друзей, конечно.

Если какое-то желание поспать и было, то оно улетучилось вместе с остатками воды, которую Невилл благополучно испарил. Опустившись на пол, он прислонился головой к каменной стене. Надо выбираться отсюда, и как можно скорее. Может, будет не совсем вежливым будить среди ночи Мерлина, но Невиллу было все равно — оставаться в этой комнате ему очень не хотелось.

Он схватил палочку и осторожно вышел из комнаты. Легкое колебание света на стенах, отбрасываемого рядом факелов, неярко освещало коридоры. Смутно вспоминая, какими путями его сюда вели, Невилл двинулся вперед. Несмотря на величественность и крепость замка, он не встретил на пути ни одного стражника — и это ему очень не понравилось.

Открывшаяся перед ним одна из дверей до ужаса напугала его. Невилл даже не успел придумать, что ответить на вопрос о том, какого лешего он бродит по замку в такой час, как дверь закрылась, а перед ним снова показалась та фигура в мантии. Бархатный капюшон упал на плечи, открыв копну вьющихся черных волос.

— Сэр Долгопупс?

Казалось, Моргана была поражена не меньше, чем сам Невилл, который замер столбом и не двигался с места. Однако она мгновенно смягчила черты лица улыбкой и неторопливо поправила мантию.

— Что вы делаете в замке в столь поздний час?

Следя за ее тонкими пальцами, Невилл машинально опустил глаза вниз и увидел, как из-под ее мантии капает на пол что-то черное и вязкое.

— Вы ранены?

Моргана проследила за его взглядом, и глаза ее недобро сузились.  
Если бы весь последний год Невилл не сражался исподтишка с преподавателями, по совместительству являющимися Пожирателями Смерти, то ему пришлось бы туго. Однако наработанная за год сноровка и быстрая реакция моментально помогла ему отразить молниеносный удар кинжалом.

— Экспеллиармус!

Стальное лезвие, блеснув в свете факелов, отлетело назад. Моргана ехидно улыбнулась.

— Кто это у нас тут? Никак, волшебник? 

Глаза ее слабо засветились, и Невилл почувствовал, как летит назад. Грохнувшись на каменные плиты, он невольно застонал — приземление было не из мягких.

— Что ты вообще забыл в Камелоте?

Моргана медленно приближалась к нему. От нее исходила такая властная уверенность в своих силах, что Невиллу на миг почудилась Беллатриса Лестрейндж — те же кудри и ненавидящий взгляд. Это придало ему сил.

— Остолбеней! — заорал он.

Красный луч, вылетевший из палочки, застыл тонкой молнией перед самым ее лицом. Она опустила руку и тихо засмеялась.

— А я думала, волшебники из будущего способны на большее, чем махание палочкой. Неужели магия вырождается?

Она склонила голову и заглянула ему в глаза. Мгновенно в мозгу Невилла мелькнула вспышка, а затем послышался холодный, тягучий голос:

— Это ты покушался на короля, Невилл Долгопупс, ведь правда?

Почти как Империо, только более мягкое, и оттого более коварное. Эта фраза растекалась по всем клеточкам, заставляя поверить в нее, прочувствовать, попробовать на вкус.

Он покушался на жизнь короля. Он без страха признается в этом перед всем двором.

«Не поддавайся! — вспыхнул в голове другой голос. — Невилл, ты же можешь сопротивляться!»

Трудно было сказать, кому принадлежал второй голос: ему самому, а может, Гарри или Полумне. Однако Невилл зажмурился и произнес:

— Протего!

Чары вышли слабыми, но достаточными, чтобы Моргана слегка пошатнулась. Не дожидаясь нового нападения, Невилл изо всех сил сжал палочку и произнес:

— Петрификус Тоталус!

В немом удивлении она застыла, а Невилл устало вытер пот со лба. Когда все это закончится, он проспит двое суток, не меньше — организм уже не выдерживал такого напряжения. 

Сбоку послышался шум, а затем из-за угла выскочило несколько вооруженных людей, с ужасом уставившись на замершую Моргану и Невилла с палочкой в руке.

— Взять его! — заорал один из них, и вся толпа бросилась на Невилла.

***

— Все-таки необычно, что в будущем в основном пользуются палочками.

Гаюс покачал головой и свернул пергамент, который дописал минуту назад. Невилл и Мерлин сидели за столом и дружно пили чай из деревянных кружек.

— Они и правда ничего не вспомнят? — в десятый раз полюбопытствовал Мерлин.

Невилл с улыбкой покачал головой. Его иногда забавляло невежество Мерлина в некоторых, казалось бы, обычных магических вещах. 

— Ничего, кроме того, что они застали Моргану, пытающуюся убить короля кинжалом и какой-то липкой куклой. Думаю, после ее заточения Утеру теперь ничего не грозит.

— Ну, это до поры до времени, — философски заметил Гаюс. — Моргана никогда так легко не сдавалась, поверь. Если она хотела сжечь заживо малознакомого волшебника, то уж от короля она не отстанет, пока будет жива.

Наступило неловкое молчание. Мерлин с досадой вспоминал, как Артур кричал, что Моргану оклеветали и что он найдет доказательства ее невиновности. Какой же он все-таки глупец…

— Вы придумали, как вернуть меня домой? — задал Невилл вопрос, который не переставал его мучить все это время.

Гаюс виновато переглянулся с Мерлином.

— Нет, — вздохнул он. — У нас была надежда, что ты явился с каким-то предназначением к нам. Но вот ты вроде как выполнил его, а до сих пор с нами. Поэтому…

Он развел руками. Невилл вздохнул и встал из-за стола. 

— Я хочу отправиться на то место, где меня нашли, — заявил он.

— Постой, а твой меч? — воскликнул Мерлин.

Он подбежал к шкафчику, вынул меч и бережно протянул его рукоятью вперед. Невилл, досадливо ругая себя за забывчивость, схватился за рукоять и внезапно исчез, словно его тут и не было.

Мерлин застыл, а затем медленно провел руками по воздуху, где только что находился Невилл. Затем обернулся и вопросительно посмотрел на улыбающегося Гаюса.

— Он так и не рассказал мне, чем я прославлюсь! — воскликнул он.

Улыбка Гаюса стала еще шире.

— Думаю, нужно начать с малого. Как насчет того, чтобы помыть полы? Я уже второй день чихаю от пыли, так что бери тряпку и за работу. А я пойду скажу, что сэр Долгопупс рано утром отъехал в свой _Лондон?_.

***

— Невилл? — раздался над ухом знакомый голос. — Как ты себя чувствуешь?

С трудом разлепив глаза, Невилл увидел над собой знакомый потолок Большого Зала и чуть не застонал от радости. Он повернул голову — перед ним было испачканное, но радостное лицо Полумны.

— Мы победили?

— Да, — она улыбнулась. — И Гарри жив. И я очень рада, что ты тоже жив. Мы так переживали, когда ты потерял сознание, убив змею.

Невилл нащупал меч, лежавший рядом с ним. Он снова не понимал — все, произошедшее с ним в Камелоте, было последней подлостью Волан-де-Морта или же приключением, подброшенным ему судьбой? А может, ему это все только привиделось?

Он попытался сесть, но голова слегка кружилась.

— Ты пока полежи, — погладила его по плечу Полумна. — А я пойду скажу ребятам, что ты очнулся.

Она с легкостью поднялась, а Невилл вдруг почувствовал, что его что-то колет в районе поясницы. Засунув руку под свитер, он с удивлением вытащил на свет черное перо. Оно переливалось под косыми лучами падающего света, отливая то темно-фиолетовым, то иссиня-черным.

В голове послышался знакомый тихий смех. 

Приветствие из прошлого.

Что ж, он надолго запомнит эту встречу.


End file.
